Michael and the Marine
by KenSNJ
Summary: After a group of military servicemen are murdered, the Haddonfield Police join forces with NCIS and their FBI counterparts and soon discover more then a simple case of murder.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**MICHAEL AND THE MARINE**

**HADDONFIELD, ILLINOIS**

"What happened?" Tommy Doyle asked the officer.

"Two kids found two bodies hanging from those trees. We pulled Navy ID from one of them and Marine Corps ID from the other." Michael was talking to another officer.

"Rule number 1, never let people waiting to be interviewed stay together." Tommy joined him.

"In your long list of federal contacts, you wouldn't happen to have one at NCIS?" Michael pulled out his phone and made a call.

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo looked at the ringing cellphone and went to pick it up.

"If I wanted someone to answer my phone calls for me, I would've stayed in New York with my brother." Andros Khayman walked into the room and picked up the phone glaring at DiNozzo as he did.

"What's up?" Andros walked off towards the Director's office as his partner Tim McGee walked into the room.

"Where's Khayman going?"

"Director's office. He's been real grumpy lately. Reminds me of..."  
"Reminds you of what DiNozzo?"

"Hi, Boss." Their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs appeared from behind them.

"Khayman's with the Director." McGee told him as Gibbs marched up the stairs and into the Director's office.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm sending your team to Illinois. Haddonfield Police found a dead Marine and a dead Petty Officer and have requested our assistance." Director Leon Vance told him.

"Do they have proper facilities there?"

"They do, and I'm sending Abby and Ducky with your team. I don't need her running around here going crazy." Gibbs and Khayman left.

"Grab your gear and prepare for a trip. We're going to Haddonfield on orders from the Director."

"I'm so glad it's not Halloween season. McGee would be dead within minutes of setting foot in that town." Andros stood behind Tony and then slapped him on the head.

"That call was from Michael Myers. And my brother would have hit you twice as hard for making comments like that." Mossad Officer Ziva David looked at him.

"Open mouth, remove foot, then close mouth." She said.

"I'm sure Myers would regret deciding to chase Ziva if he ever did. Tony told McGee unaware that Ziva could still hear him.

"I will kill you 18 different ways with this paperclip and I don't need my father's permission to do so." She snapped back at him holding a paperclip in her hand. He turned to McGee.

"Why didn't you say something?"

**HADDONFIELD**

"They died from broken necks due to hanging. But, we'll know more once they're on the table " Ben Loomis said as he examined the bodies.

"Ben, put both of them in the cooler until NCIS arrives." Michael said. "They're bringing their own M.E. with them."

"Michael, Jankins told me you called someone in from Washington." Pete Hill walked up behind them.

"I called NCIS, one's a Marine, the other one's in the USN. Spoke directly to Bryan Khayman's brother."

"I was with NCIS before I took the job in Springwood. Learned quite a bit from my boss there." He noticed Jankins about to touch a piece of rope with his bare hands. "Like rule number 2. Always wear gloves at a crime scene." Kelsey came up beside him.

"This is just weird. First Wynn's little stunt has every Jedi in the country here, then Nicole Wallace brings the NYPD here, and now NCIS is coming here. Hey, those entire ropes are evidence." She screamed that last part at Jankins who was untying the ropes used for the hangings. Michael walked over with her and took his Lightsaber out. he then swung it at the branch, slicing the end of the branch off and then pulled the ropes off of the branch. Hill walked up on them.

"Rule number 9. Always carry a knife."

"Or a Lightsaber." Michael said as he bagged the ropes up.

Back at the station, Kelsey began processing the ropes.

"This guy wore gloves. But that means nothing since we managed to catch Nicole Wallace. I'm also running both names through everything, maybe they shared a gym or something." Michael stood behind her and put a large drink cup next to her.

"Let me know when you find something." He walked into his office and spotted Martinson sitting in his chair.

"Alex, why are you in my chair?" He asked the detective who had recently resigned from the State Police after finding out his partner was an accessory to multiple murders and his captain was taking hush money from The Outfit.

"Nobody told you." He said as Michael walked or rather marched into Hill's office.

"Martinson's here already?"

"He's sitting in my chair."

"That extra desk in your office is his."  
"That desk was put in the Special Conference Room after Detective Eames said something about needing a place to read files in there."

"What happened to the table that was in the file room?"

"It went to the lab and then wound up in the evidence room when the mismatched furniture in the lab was replaced with matching furniture. Some patrolman who weighs more then Jankins sat on the old table in the evidence room and broke it."

"Why do I feel like putting numbers on the furniture in this place? I think Kelsey's old desk is in the basement. Get Tommy to help you bring it up, clean it off, and give it to Martinson." Jankins walked in.

"Some kids found a body at Tower Farm."

"Go. Take Martinson and Loomis with you." He told Michael.

"This is Marine Lance Corporal David Vickers." The officer told the three detectives and produced the victim's military ID card.

"Cause of death?"

"This one was stabbed in the back with a pitchfork." Ben said. Michael had a flashback to when he had killed Spitz under Wynn's control.

"We found another one upon checking the area. Lance Corporal James Phillips, throat slit, stabbed with we believe the same pitchfork." Michael left the barn and called Andros.

"We have two more at that farm everyone in town stays away from now." Tommy joined him.

"I just updated NCIS on the case."  
"I saw that other part. You were thinking of the guy that thing killed with a pitchfork 20 years ago." Tommy started to chase after him but Ben stopped him.

"Let him be. Whoever did this has just made the worse mistake of their life. They made him angry."

The next day, Michael was still in a bad mood and it showed in how he talked to certain people.

"Is he always like that?" Alex asked Tommy after Michael told off a man locked up for shoving someone in a bar.

"Just with Jankins and the drunk rednecks. The rednecks don't settle down until he gives them the blank stare and Jankins sits at a desk eating donuts all day. Today would be Jelly Day." Tommy told him as Jankins walked in carrying his usual box of donuts and put them on his desk. Michael stood behind him.

"Are you working at the front desk again?"

"Today's Court for everyone in the holding cell. I have to take them over to the courthouse."

"So you're at court in the morning and here answering the phone between jelly donuts in the afternoon?"

"Why?"

"I'm expecting NCIS today and I don't think it will be a good impression of our department if you're eating donuts in front of them."

"The donuts are coming with me." Michael turned towards Tommy and Alex.

"Kelsey said there were no connections between any of our victims outside of the service. The three Marines were in Iraq at the same time."

"Where does the Naval officer fit into this then?"

"Find out." Michael said as he helped Jankins secure the prisoners for transport to court.

"He wasn't even on the same ship as the three Marines."

"I guess we wait for the autopsies to be done when NCIS arrives."

Three vehicles entered town. Two of them had the letters N.C.I.S. written on them. They stopped at a hardware store on Main Street after Andros spotted a Hummer sitting in front of it. Everyone except for Ducky and Abby got out.

"Kids, who are going to help replace this door when caught." Michael said.

"NCIS, Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee. You already know Agent Khayman and this is Officer David from Mossad." Gibbs told him.

"Detectives Myers and Doyle. Probationary Detective Martinson." Tony nudged McGee.

"Probie, meet Probie."

"I never thought of that one." Tommy said and nudged Alex.

"Am I going to be called that forever?" Alex asked.

"It's a sign of affection where we're from. Gibbs' senior field agent still calls him Probie." Tony said. "I'm sure whoever you two started under here called you guys Probie also." Michael responded by hitting the back of Tony's head. He then whacked Tommy in the back of the head also.

"What was that for?" Tommy asked.

"Preventive measure. You were thinking about hitting Martinson." Alex and McGee snickered. Hill arrived to see his three detectives talking with NCIS.

"Gibbs. I figured you were coming since Michael called Andros here about this case. What happened here?"

"Someone broke in, stole a knife and some rope. The only thing missing is the Halloween mask since selling that mask in this state is an automatic trip to Gitmo." Tommy said. Michael and Andros both shot him glares and Hill slapped him on the back of the head.

"Freaky town. The police even have their own versions of the Gibbs Glare and Gibbs Slap. Probably have their own version of the Gibbs Rules also." Tony said to himself making sure that Michael, Andros, Hill, and especially Gibbs weren't around.

Gibbs and his crew walked into the station behind Hill and the detectives. Kelsey was screaming at a girl who was arrested after smashing her boyfriend's car window out with a crowbar.

"Scream at me again. I'll knock your teeth out."

"She threatened me. You people heard that." Ziva walked over to the girl.

"If you don't shut up, I will silence you in 50 different ways before you hit the floor." The girl sat down silently. Tony stared at the girl.

"What's her story?"

"Psycho ex-Girlfriend to the guy who called us on her." Kelsey said. "She smashed out his car window after he told her it was over. He called us, we took her in for disorderly and vandalism." Abby jumped Kelsey from behind.

"Kelsey!"

"Abby Sciuto. What are you doing here?"

"Working the case. Where's the lab?"

"Follow me. It'll get me away from this spoiled brat princess."

"Probably describes you better, bitch." The girl said. Kelsey stared at her.

"You were told to shut up. Now do it. If I hear your voice again, I'm going to ask this lady here to shut you up." She pointed at Ziva who was playing with her knife. Abby stared at her in shock.

"I lost my mother about 7-8 years ago, has to be closer to 8 since Josh is 6." Michael followed them after Gibbs had filled Hill in on the details of Abby's stalker ex-boyfriend.

"You have a kid?"

"Josh was born about a year and a half after I met Michael. Halloween 2002 to be exact. You can only imagine the look on Michael's face when I told him Josh was due on Halloween." Kelsey stopped at a door and opened it.

"This is really neat."

"You'd be amazed at what this department got thanks to one of Michael's old doctors. The family car is basically a tank and armed like you wouldn't believe." She turned and bumped into Michael.

"Hi, Michael. Abby, Michael. Michael, Abby."

"I came in here because I was about to smack DiNozzo and Doyle again."

"Your dad Gibbs-slaps people?"

"Also quotes Gibbs' Rules and stares people down. Which is now rubbing off on Michael."

"Meanwhile, patrol still doesn't get Rule Number 2. I'm getting some coffee." He left.

"That's what's holding Jankins back from promotion, along with 50 pounds and 10 waist sizes. He has a dozen a day donut habit." She looked at her computer and dialed Michael's number..

"He hates when I do that." Michael walked back in followed by Gibbs.

"I hate when you do that."

"I thought you left the building already."

"I was at the NCIS truck when you called."

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs said out of habit.

"I ran the lugs on that cellphone and a local number popped up." She gave a paper to Michael.

"Take Khayman." Gibbs said. "McGee's with Martinson working on the Navy officer, Ziva's doing something that I don't want to know about, and DiNozzo's drinking from that pot of coffee with the butcher knife drawn on it while Doyle's grinning like an idiot about to get head-slapped."

"Which is a violation of Rule Number 23. Never drink from Michael's coffee pot if you expect to leave town alive."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**MICHAEL AND THE MARINE**

Michael and Andros pulled up in front of a house.

"Rich Snob Alley. We get more calls about these people letting their kids race cars up and down the street then anything else."

"You should impound them. My brother had the Empire do it once and it stopped."

"True. When I had the Empire here once, it was actually quiet." Michael knocked on the door. A woman answered.

"Detective Myers. The kids were not racing on the streets."

"I'm not here about Tim racing his car. This is Special Agent Khayman from NCIS. You got a phone call from a dead Marine. What was it about?"

"I don't like your tone of voice."

"Here or the station. Your choice and if we go downtown, you will be interrogated by NCIS agents."

"Well, I'm not doing either." She slammed the door in their faces. Andros banged on the door.

"Get off my property."She yelled at them after opening the door in response to Andros' banging. Michael handcuffed her when she stepped outside.

"What are you doing? Get these off me."

"Placing you under arrest for suspicion of murder."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"You were the last person to have spoken with a dead man until we find out otherwise."

Michael thought it would be fun to watch one of Haddonfield's rich snobs being interrogated by Gibbs. Tommy and Tony walked up next to him.

"Why aren't you in there?" Tommy asked.

"I thought this would be fun to watch. Besides, if Gibbs is anything like me. There's a rule about it."

"Rule number 22. Never, ever bother Gibbs in Interrogation." Tony said out of habit.

"Rule 22, knock before entering an interrogation room especially one with Michael in it." Tommy said. Hill joined them.

"Why is she being interrogated by Gibbs?"

"She refused to answer questions and slammed the door in my face. You know how I feel about that. Anyone who slams the door in my face gets taken in for questioning here." Hill slapped Michael on the head.

"Is she a suspect or are you showing off for NCIS like you do when the Empire is here?"

"She's the last person to have spoken to one of our victims."

"I remember when the Empire was at NCIS. They weren't too crazy about McGeek's geek speak. Khayman's brother has been rubbing off on them. Davin Felth's son actually Gibbs-slapped me because I was making jokes about the Khaymans. Something along the lines of Bryan Khayman's version of the coffee rule which covers Imperial Stormtroopers and Jedi Masters as well as Marines." Gibbs turned towards the window. Hill responded by slapping Tony on the head.

"You're forgetting I used to work for Gibbs too, Agent DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Sheriff."

Ducky had made his way over to the hospital where the bodies were being kept. He walked in and was greeted by Ben.

"Dr. Mallard I presume?"

"You must be Dr. Loomis. Your father is considered a legend in the psychiatry business. Although I imagine his patient would not have survived an encounter with Jethro. In fact anyone who gets on Jethro's bad side finds themselves under my knife sooner or later. Come to think of it, Jethro might have had a few words for your father carrying a weapon on his person." They walked to where the bodies were kept passing a rebuilt wing of the hospital.

"Ah, the famous wing that was blown up on Halloween Night in 1978 by your father in an attempt to stop the murderer that had made his way through the entire staff here. I guess it was for the better since Jethro probably would have blown the entire building up." Ben went into his office and gave Ducky some reports.

"My findings at the scene. Michael said I should wait for you to arrive before going any further. You do know that Michael had the Air Force drop a bomb on Smith's Grove?"

"Jethro told me he would have done the exact same thing."

"I'm also treating Detective Doyle for repeated head trauma from Michael and listening to him complain about Michael's blank stares."

"Another pair of Jethro traits. Your findings seem to match mine at this point."

"What kept you?" Tommy asked as Alex and McGee appeared when a person suspected of dealing drugs ran from them.

"You try running in dress shoes." Alex said as Michael and Gibbs arrived.

"Martinson, McGee. Lose the suits and shoes." Michael said.

"What did he do?" Gibbs asked pointing at the suspect.

"We saw him leaving a known drug house. Went to stop him and he ran." Alex said.

"I can understand why Probie Junior. Two men in suits driving a sedan just screams cop or that you two could be the Blues Brothers." Tony said.

"In this town driving an H2 says cop since Michael owns the only one in town." Gibbs slapped Tommy after seeing the annoyed look on Michael's face.

"Now I know the origins of Hill slapping us like that." Tommy said.

At the station, it was Michael's turn to interrogate while Gibbs watched.

"You two comparing notes?" Tony asked.

"This is a local matter right now DiNozzo."

"Got it, Boss." Michael towered over the suspect.

"Who's the next man in the chain?"

"I ain't telling you nothing."

"Fine with me." Michael opened the door. "Officer David." Ziva walked in.

"This man is with MS-13. How long would it take to find a money trail back to Osama Bin Laden and Company?"

"About 48 hours." She told him. Gibbs smirked.

"He can't do that." Alex said earning himself the Gibbs Glare.

"You haven't worked with Michael that long, but if I had said that. I would have been slapped silly." Tommy told him.

"I don't know the guys name, but someone told me something about them and some military guys getting into it."

"Into what?"

"This Navy guy wanted some stuff and then ripped him off. Gave him fake money."

"So how did this Navy guy end up dead?"  
"He crossed the dude. Dude took out a hit on him. We cool on that terrorist thing?"

"If your info pans out." Michael and Ziva left.

"He didn't name a name, but we do have grounds to raid the drug den."

"If it holds up in court. I mean anyone will say anything when a trip to Gitmo is being hung over their head."

"Don't make me slap you again Doyle." Gibbs said.

Hill visited the girls in the lab. He wanted to build a strong case against the drug dealer and take down the entire operation while Gibbs and his team were in town.

"Michael told me about the raid." Kelsey said.

"Remind me to smack him later." He placed a badge and gun next to her drink.

"I want you on this. Some of our patrolmen make easy targets."

"They're selling crack out of that house if it helps. Extremely deadly stuff. You take it, you had best get medical care within an hour or you're dead."

Michael and Kelsey had left Josh with Lindsay who didn't mind having him overnight so the raid could be done early in the morning. They gathered around the corner from the house. Hill arrived with the warrant.

"HPD on the front, NCIS and Officer David on the back. This is a no-knock warrant so we just hit the door and take them by surprise."

"Imperial Intelligence dispatched a probe droid last night and told us that the house has two levels. We may have runners so we have our uniforms around just in case." Michael added.

"Who do you know at the Empire?" Tommy asked.

"A Colonel on Agent Jacobs' team. You'll meet him eventually." Michael told him.

"Move out." Gibbs snapped ending the potential arguement. Both teams moved in on the house.

"Your first pre-dawn raid Probies. Excited?" Tony asked Alex and McGee.

"I did one before coming here. Got fifteen days no pay after Wilson shot up the place and everyone inside who wasn't a cop including three children and two cats." Alex said quietly.

"Now he's doing life in an Imperial prison for sleeping with Nicole Wallace."

"Shut up Doyle. You too, DiNozzo." Hill said.

"Lights are off." Michael said.

"Cut the power." Gibbs told him.

"Done." Michael pulled a few wires out of a box. The two teams split up. Gibbs led his team to the rear of the house while Hill went to the front of the house.

"NCIS is in position." Michael said.

"Do it." Came Hill's reply. Michael kicked in the front door while Ziva kicked in the back door. Both teams rushed in and took the sleeping gang by surprise.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"Police, we have a warrant to search this house and arrest anyone involved in illegal activities. That's all of you." Tommy said adding a bit of sarcasm to the last part.

"Sheriff." Gibbs called from the basement. Michael went to see what they found.

"A little bit of everything." Tony said when Michael walked in.

"Drugs, assault rifles, RPGs, small arms, knives, and William Shatner masks." Andros told them. "McGee also found a distillery in another room." Michael and Gibbs just looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**I haven't worked on this story in a while, but decided to dust it off. This was set during NCIS Season 6 (hence Ziva being Mossad), but will contain references to events in NCIS Episode 8.22 "Baltimore". The Law & Order Criminal Intent references are correct for between Seasons 7 and 8 of that show.**

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**MICHAEL AND THE MARINE**

Tommy and Tony sat in Interrogation with the gang leader.

"Is that Tetris?" Tony asked Tommy who was playing a game on his phone.

"Yeah. You have it on yours?" Tommy replied.

"Of course." Tony began playing a game himself. The gang leader looked at them.

"What is this? You guys don't know how to interrogate people." He said to them. Outside Gibbs and Sheriff Hill wondered the same thing.

"It's how Doyle does things. He lures them into thinking we're disorganized and then Michael comes in and makes them spill their guts." Hill explained as Alex and McGee watched.

"Got his sheet and and Michael's sister sent over what's left of his school records. Picked on people like me and Tim. Barely graduated." Alex said.

"Good. You two are up next. Where's Khayman and Ziva?" Gibbs said to Alex and McGee.

"Ziva's keeping a certain Drama Queen in line and Andros is with Michael sorting through evidence." McGee said. Tommy and Tony came out.

"Gotta charge the phones. Rule 3." Tommy said.

"Martinson, McGee. You guys go." Alex and McGee walked in with the suspect's files. McGee sat across from the suspect while Alex walked around the room.

"What's this? The Geek Squad?" The suspect snickered until Alex banged a fist on the table.

"Poseession of those masks is a free trip to a resort of sorts in Cuba. It's not a nice resort, but it's where you belong. Plus everything else we took out of your house." Alex said.

"You're joking."

"I'm a Federal Agent. I can make it happen. I can make your booking sheet disappear and take down the entire computer network in this state to the point that no one would know how to repair it and you'll sit in jail until they rebuild it. I've hacked into things that you could only dream about. I know how to do these things so if you think you're just going to walk out of here, you're very mistaken." McGee said.

"That was intimidating." Tommy said watching from outside.

"Probie's been working on getting Gibbs' mad act down." Tony replied.

"Still needs some work DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"But, he could actually screw up the entire Illinois State Criminal Justice System if he wanted to. McNerd went to MIT." Tony said. Inside, Alex and McGee had the gang leader sweating.

"I don't know nothing."

"The house was leased in your name. Does your landlord know what you're doing with that house? I'm sure he won't be happy when the Feds begin proceedings to seize it. Tell us what you know about the murders of these servicemen and it might be the town seizing the house instead of the Feds." Alex said.

"Can NCIS really do that?" Tommy asked.

"I knew there was a reason I hired him." Hill said.

"Rule 5?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep."

"You don't waste good. I think he used that rule when he brought Kate and then McGee in. He used it on me after a case I was working in Baltimore crossed paths with a case he was working." Tony said to Tommy.

"I wanted to get him before Danny Ross snatched him up and he ended up in New York. Ross called me about him and told me he was looking for a replacement for one of his detectives that retired recently. I told him Alex took my offer and that I guess Goren and Eames must have had plenty of nice things to say to Ross about him. Ross told me if I ever come across an eccentric guy named Nichols to let him know." Hill told them.

"Who's Kate?" Tommy asked.

"Technically, she was Ziva's predecessor. Boss and I first crossed paths with her when we got a case on Air Force One. She was part of the President's detail. She left the Secret Service after technically breaking Gibbs Rule Number 12, Never date a coworker. Gibbs used Rule 5 and she joined our team about a year before McGee did. Ziva's brother Ari shot and killed her about a year after that. Then he tried to kill Gibbs and Ziva ended up shooting him before he shot Gibbs. A few weeks later, the Director at the time who used to be one of Gibbs' ex-girlfriends added Ziva to the team and she moved into Kate's spot." Tony explained.

"Which former future ex-wife became the Director of NCIS?" Hill asked.

"Jen. She died a few months ago in a gunfight that involved Mike." Gibbs said. He wasn't sure if he wanted to smack Tony for opening up old wounds or smack himself for giving Tony the green light to tell the story about Kate and Jen. Michael and Andros walked in.

"Stuff Martinson took off that street dealer matches the stuff out of the house. Found out who owns the house, they live up in Chicago." Michael said.

"Anything related to our victims?" Gibbs asked.

"Petty Officer was involved with some sports betting out of that house. Owed quite a bit of money to this guy." Andros pointed at the guy in Interrogation who was not too happy with Alex and McGee playing Revenge of the Nerds on him as Michael slipped out.

"Go bring the property owner down here. So I can personally inform him that he has forfeited this piece of property." Hill said.

"I sent the info to the office in Great Lakes. They're going to bring him down here. Got Priority status for it. They were miffed at us being here, until I told them that the Director ordered us here." Andros said. Michael came back in with a cup of coffee.

"I think they're enjoying that." He said as Alex banged the table again. Hill opened the door.

"Guys, it's Michael's turn to torture this guy." Hill said as Alex and McGee left the room. Michael walked in and put his cup on the table. Gibbs followed him.

"What's this, the big guns?"

"Something like that." Gibbs said.

"So you're a full-service street level crime boss? Illegal betting, drugs, operating an illegal distillery, weapons charges, extortion, and murder." Michael read off the list of charges being filed.

"That's some major time in a Federal Prison." Gibbs said.

"Don't the FBI gotta offer me some sort of deal?" The gang leader asked Gibbs.

"I'm not the FBI, dirtbag." Gibbs told him.

"And I don't make deals with people who are facing a dozen felony charges with terrorist and organized crime connections." Michael added.

"You got no proof of that."

"We can get it. Plus, the free trip to Gitmo you're already getting for possession of Modified Shatner Masks for use in criminal activity." Gibbs told him.

"I'll talk. I'll talk. I'll tell you everything." He cracked after about 5 seconds of being stared down by Michael and Gibbs.

"Name?" Michael asked.

"Reggie Field."

"Matches the lease." Michael passed the house lease to Gibbs.

"You have no connections to our dead Marines. Just a connection to the dead sailor. So your landlord has to be the next man up on the totem pole. Now, I'm in a position to tell the State Attorney that you're a low man in an organized crime operation with suspected ties to terrorism and are willing to cooperate. They may offer you a deal on a lessor charge with a lighter sentence. Provided that Agent Gibbs agrees to a deal." Michael said. Outside, Hill was livid.

"Now I really want to talk to the owner of this property." He said.

"You're gonna wait for Michael and Gibbs to make him squeal and give up the next man higher then him?" Tony asked. Hill responded by giving Tony a head-slap.

"Stupid question." Tommy said. Michael came out of the room.

"Gibbs has a few more questions for Reggie, but I need a refill." Michael said and left the observation room.

"Is that woman Michael and Andros brought in here still here?" Hill asked Tommy.

"Gibbs wants her held onto as a person of interest. Somebody told me that Myers hates making deals." Tony said.

"Reggie has something to offer us. Michael makes a note of it when filing the report with the State Attorney." Tommy told him.

"Doesn't mean Gibbs will agree to it." McGee said.

"I'm not sure Agent Gibbs will be in a position to say no to a deal." Alex said. Tommy and Tony instantly head-slapped both Alex and McGee.

"What was that for?" McGee asked.

"Questioning what Gibbs can and can't do." Tony said.

"And for taking pens out of my desk." Tommy added as Michael head-slapped him.

"Those were my pens that I want back even though I know you don't put the caps back on them and they're probably all dried out as a result." Gibbs walked out of the interrogation room.

"Glad to see our teams are getting along so well." He said as Andros planted himself between Tony and McGee.

Later that day, NCIS brought the landlord down to the station.

"In my office, for now." Hill told the agents.

"Sheriff, I do not know what people do when they rent my properties." The landlord said as he sat down. Michael and Gibbs followed them.

"Your tenant told us everything. Now, we are going to seize that house." Hill said.

"You can't be serious. Now, I do not appreciate being dragged down here by a bunch of wannabe Fed thugs and I am leaving." The landlord said and got up. Michael blocked the door.

"Get out of my way." Michael planted the man in the chair with a degree of force.

"You're under arrest for extortion, illegal gambling, drug dealing, and murder." Hill said as Michael handcuffed the landlord.

"Those are too tight and you have no evidence."

"Your tenant gave you up." Gibbs said as Michael led the landlord out of the office and to a holding cell and Tommy entered.

"Yes, Doyle."

"Checking his financials. Probably buried the unreported income overseas somewhere we can't get at it. I like the Cayman Islands. DiNozzo's thinking Switzerland. Ziva's got McGee thinking of how many ways they can hack into the banking records of both countries." Tommy said causing Gibbs to look up.

"McGee ruins my computers, I'll ruin his head and that's if Michael and Kelsey don't kill him first and leave no evidence of it." Hill said.

Michael had gone to the lab after putting the landlord in a cell to find Kelsey, Abby, and McGee working at one computer.

"Do we need more computers down here?" He asked them.

"We're all working on one thing." Kelsey said.

"Or rather McGee's hogging the computer and Kelsey is making sure he doesn't destroy her system hacking into foreigh bank records." Abby said.

"I overheard Doyle mentioning that. If he starts writing another novel, Andros wants a signed copy of it for his brother." Michael told them.

"Got something." Abby said resting her arm on McGee's head.

"Landlord has over $500,000 hidden in an account in the Cayman Islands. It gets deposits every month of $50,000 from an account in Chicago that traces back to The Outfit. He takes $25,000 out of it after each deposit posts." McGee said.

"This keeps getting bigger and bigger." Kelsey said as Gibbs walked in.

"Have we figured out anything about our dead Marines yet?" He asked the four of them.

"They each did one tour in Iraq, lived in Russellville." Kelsey said.

"Charlie Bowles lived there." Michael said. Tony walked in.

"Charlie Bowles murdered his entire family during supper one night. They plan to make a movie about it. I guess it would only make sense if they did one about the murders in this town." Michael clenched his fists and began to reach for his Lightsaber. Gibbs picked up on Michael's body language and head-slapped Tony. Michael calmed down considerably.

"DiNozzo, shut up."

"Yes, Boss."

"I guess I'm going to Russellville." Michael said as he kissed Kelsey's cheek and left. Gibbs followed him after leaving a kiss on Abby's cheek.

"Khayman, go with Myers." Gibbs said as he saw Andros. Hill popped his head out.  
"Where are they going?" He asked Gibbs.  
"Russellville. Our dead Marines came from there."

"You don't want me to tell them that our people are coming? I'll send Doyle and Martinson to check in with Loomis and Ducky. I just heard DiNozzo's attempt at provoking Michael. Ziva is talking to someone in Tel Aviv about our Mobbed-up landlord." Gibbs nodded as Michael and Andros drove off.

Andros looked at the file on Charlie Bowles as Michael drove.

"He got three back to back life sentences." He said.

"So he suffered in prison." Michael said.

"And died there too. He collapsed in his cell one day and that was that."

"Fitting end." They reached Russellville as it began to get dark. Michael looked around for signs of life.

"This place is deserted." He told Andros.

"Shouldn't be." Andros said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Michael said.

"Me too. Let's find the Police Station and let them know that we're here." Andros said as Michael drove on and turned on the truck's high-powered lights. They soon found what appeared to be the police station. Michael reached for the radio.

"Boss, we're at Russellville PD. This whole town looks deserted. Might want to let the Empire know that they might want to send some troops down here to check things out."

"I got ya Michael. Gibbs wants to know if he should pass it onto Director Vance." Hill said as Andros grabbed the radio.

"Yeah. Better safe then sorry. Gibbs might be in a better position to roll down here until the Empire shows up." Andros told them.

"Stay in touch. Rule 3." Came the reply. Michael and Andros got out of the truck and walked towards the police station. They pulled their Lightsabers out and entered the building. The sight before them shocked Michael.

"No wonder I had a bad feeling about this place." He told Andros. The entire Russellville police force had been killed in some of the most violent ways imaginable. Andros was on the phone to Gibbs.

"Gibbs. The entire Russellville police force is dead. It's a bloody mess. Tell Vance and he might want to give SECNAV a SITREP on what's going on here." He hung up and turned to Michael who was putting on a pair of gloves. He gave a set to Andros who put them on.

"Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Hill are all on their way down here. They're going to assess this and then NCIS is doing a SITREP with Vance and SECNAV." Michael checked the office marked as belonging to the Chief of Police.

"Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Even killed the Chief." Andros' phone rang.

"Khayman." He put it on speaker so Michael could hear.

"Gibbs just told me what's going on. SECNAV is ordering the National Guard there to secure the town until the Empire gets there." Vance said.

"Gibbs is on his way down to process the crime scene along with Haddonfield's Sheriff."

"I spoke to the FBI. Fornell is on his way to join that party in case this has no connection to the case that I sent you there to work."

"The three dead Marines are from this town." Michael told Vance.

"I'll tell SECNAV. Stay safe. Both of you." Vance said and hung up. Michael and Andros decided to check the lockup area.

"Flashback?" Andros asked.

"You could say that." Michael replied. They found that a cell had been opened and more dead officers near it.

"As soon as someone gets here. You and me are going out to the Bowles place. Got an idea." Michael told Andros.

"You know this area better then I do." They heard a vehicle pull up outside and went to see who it was. A bunch of rednecks stepped out with shotguns.

"What's going on here? Who are you people?"

"NCIS, Special Agent Khayman. You might have heard of my brother. Detective Myers, Haddonfield PD." Andros told them.

"This building is a crime scene. Go home now." Michael added. Two vehicles soon arrived with lights flashing. One was the NCIS truck, the other was a Haddonfield Police car. Hill and Gibbs stepped out of the car.

"The National Guard and the Empire are on their way. Put those weapons away and go home before you get yourselves shot." Hill told them. The rednecks didn't move.

"This town is under Martial Law as ordered by the Secretary of the Navy. Anyone carrying a firearm or other weapon that is not employed by an authorized agency runs the risk of being shot on sight." Gibbs told them. The rednecks looked at Gibbs confused.

"We want answers." They shouted.

"We just got here. Now go home and stay indoors." Hill said drawing his gun. The rednecks finally complied and left.

"They're drunk and better me then Ziva." He told Gibbs.

"Let's go." Gibbs said to Tony, Ziva, and McGee as Hill went to talk to Michael and Andros.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**I haven't worked on this story in a while, but decided to dust it off. This was set during NCIS Season 6 (hence Ziva being Mossad), but will contain references to events in NCIS Episode 8.22 "Baltimore". The Law & Order Criminal Intent references are correct for between Seasons 7 and 8 of that show.**

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**MICHAEL AND THE MARINE**

Michael and Gibbs' team had gathered evidence at the Russellville Police Station when a group of State Police cars arrived.

"Sheriff Hill, Captain Matherson. State Police. We're taking charge of this investigation." Gibbs walked over.

"Gibbs, NCIS. The National Guard and Empire are enroute."

"Where's Myers?"

"He found this carnage and one of Agent Gibbs' men was with him." Hill told the Captain.

"This is a State Police investigation. Not a local matter. Myers is to be interrogated..." Gibbs cut him off.

"I have three dead Marines from this town in the Haddonfield Morgue. It's my case until I determine that this has nothing to do with that. I might take a few days to do that."

"So if I go and get an order from the Governor to transfer this matter to the State Police, you'll ignore it and I'll end up having to arrest you and your people?"

"You can make your case to the FBI when they get here which should be sometime in the next few minutes." Gibbs said.

"What would happen if I called your boss?"

"Your boss would be talking to his boss and I'm sure that SECNAV wouldn't be happy if he got pulled away from a meeting because of you." A car pulled up.

"Joining the party Tobias?" Gibbs asked the car's occupants. Tony observed the scene from the truck.

"Fornell's here along with my old friend Agent Slacks."

"Something before my time?" Andros asked.

"Agent Sacks thinks DiNosey murdered a woman a few years ago even though we found out Abby's assistant framed him as revenge for something else." McGee said.

"Whoever did this, they knew what to do. The computers were slashed and thrashed." Ziva said. Michael followed her with a pair of computers.

"She means smashed and trashed." Tony said.

"Get Abby and Kelsey to work on these. Did someone check the basement for the old paper files?" He said loading the computers into the truck as Gibbs, Hill, Matherson, Fornell, and Sacks walked up to them.

"Fornell, Slacks." Tony said.

"DiNotso." Fornell replied.

"It's Sacks. Agent Sacks." Sacks corrected Tony.

"That's what I said." Tony told him.

"Where's the M.E.?" Fornell asked.

"On his way down from Haddonfield." Hill said.

"Want to look inside? It's not pretty." Andros said.

"Of course Khayman. DiNozzo, bring a lock pick in case we need it." Gibbs said. They walked into the station.

"I assume your people are doing their usual detailed job in marking evidence before removing it?" Formell asked.

"Of course we are. Michael." Hill called. Michael walked up to them.

"Was the basement checked for paper files?" He asked.

"I asked DiNozzo the same thing. Tommy and Alex are on their way down with Ben and Ducky." Michael told them. Andros found the basement door.

"It's been forced open." He told them.

"I think I know which file we might find missing." Michael said getting a look from Sacks.

"Which one?" Fornell asked.

"Charlie Bowles. Andros and I were going to check out his old place as soon as we're done here."

"As soon as Doyle and Martinson get here, you guys take off for that place with Ziva and Doyle." Gibbs said.

"I can have Troopers go out there right now." Matherson said.

"And we'll have more bodies tied to this case. Your troopers don't have the training that our people have. Two Jedi, a Mossad officer, and Doyle." Hill said. Alex and Tommy arrived.

"Where's Loomis?" Gibbs asked.

"Right behind us." Tommy said as the other NCIS vehicle arrived.

"Doctor Loomis wanted to tie up some loose ends before we left." Ducky said as he and Ben walked in.

"Who could have done this?" Ben asked.

"I'm innocent in case someone doesn't get the message that's already been sent." Michael said glaring at Matherson. They entered the basement and found another body along with a forced open file cabinet. Gibbs looked at the drawer.

"Something was taken out of here." He said as Michael looked over the drawer.

"Bowles file is gone." He punched the wall leaving a fist-sized hole in it.

"Go out there and check the property." Hill said.

"On our way." Tommy said as he followed Michael along with Ziva and Andros. The four arrived at the Bowles House about twenty minutes later.

"Doyle with me. Andros, Ziva go around back." Michael said.

"What are we looking for?" Andros asked.

"Anything that looks fishy. Satan symbols, animal remains, candles, stuff like that." Tommy said. They split up and checked the property before going into the house. A shape lurked in the shadows of the house watching the four. Tommy shined a light at the back of the house and got another light shined at him in return by Ziva. Michael pointed at the shadows and Tommy shined his light towards it. Andros and Ziva joined them.

"Come out now or we'll shoot first." Tommy called.

"You got two Jedi and a Mossad officer here, you better do what he said." Michael called. Ziva readied her gun. The shape jumped out of the shadows revealing a man who tackled Tommy to the ground. Michael grabbed the man who swung a fist a Michael connecting with his cheek causing Michael to lose his grip as Tommy grabbed for the man's legs. The man kicked Tommy off and ran out the front door getting to the end of the porch before Ziva shot him in the leg. Andros ran over and pointed a Lightsaber at the man.

"Roll over." He said as Michael and Ziva ran over. Tommy caught up to them.

"You are lucky I did not shoot you dead like I wanted to." Ziva said as Michael cuffed the man. Andros was on the phone to Gibbs while Tommy went to radio in the arrest and the shooting. Matherson and his men wer the first on the scene.

"She shot me." The man said as Hill and Gibbs arrived.

"Consider yourself lucky, Officer David could have killed you." Gibbs said.

"Agent Gibbs, you're not helping." Matherson said.

"Good." Gibbs told the Captain.

"Just wait until your boss hears about your total lack of cooperation and Officer David shooting an unarmed man."

"Her boss is Eli David, Director of Mossad. If you're lucky, he won't authorize a kill order on you." Hill, Michael, and Tommy snickered as the Captain began screaming and yelling that he was going to have Gibbs fired.

"Get this prisoner to the hospital and then to my barracks for questioning." Matherson told a pair of troopers as Fornell arrived.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Gibbs had his Israeli Butcher shoot my suspect."Matherson complained to Fornell.

"I don't think Officer David would have shot someone unless she had a good reason to shoot someone. Right, Officer David?"

"He attacked Detective Doyle and resisted when he and Detective Myers attempted to arrest him." Ziva said to Fornell. Fornell turned to Andros.

"Khayman, this true?"

"I was right behind Ziva when it all went down." Fornell turned to Matherson.

"Sorry, Captain. He belongs to NCIS until they decide otherwise." Matherson stormed off.

* * *

Back in Haddonfield, Kelsey and Abby had taken over every inch of space they could take over with pictures from the crime scenes in both Haddonfield and Russellville. McGee brought the salvaged conputers from Russellville into the lab while Gibbs and Fornell looked over the pictures.

"How's our suspect?" Tony asked Tommy.

"He'll live to stand trial and suffer in prison." Tommy said.

"This whole thing just reeks of becoming McTell All's next best-seller." Tony said.

"Deep Six is a work of fiction. How many times do I have to tell you that?" McGee walked into the squadroom giving his standard disclaimer.

"Fiction based upon your co-workers and yourself." Andros said.

"How do you plan to include our Space Sorceror in the next book?" Tony tried to bait the Jedi, but only got himself a smack on the head from Gibbs for his efforts.

"DiNozzo, are you doing anything right now?" Gibbs asked.

"Where should I began?"

"Russellville, now and take Doyle with you." Gibbs said becoming annoyed and headed for Michael's coffee maker.

"I thought your Probie was still there." Tony said to Tommy.

"Matherson kept giving Martinson a hard time and he took a page from Michael's book and left the State Police to deal with Fornell." Tommy explained.

"Fornell is basically the FBI's answer to Gibbs. Where is Myers?"

"Something about the Bowles House that he wanted to check out. He said wanted to handle it alone, but I think Ben's down there with him. I think even Michael was creeped out by that place enough that it drew him into exploring it further." Hill walked up to them.

"Me and Gibbs are sending you two back to Russellville to relieve Martinson. Myers and Loomis are still there checking out the Bowles House. Stay out of Michael's way. Tell Fornell and Sacks that our suspect is out of surgery. I think Ducky is still fighting with the Lawerce County Coroner over the bodies from Russellville PD. I hope they know that Fornell's gonna give us the bodies." He went to check on the computer recovery as Tommy and Tony left.

"How's the computer recovery coming?"

"It would be coming faster if MIT got his behind back in here." Kelsey said.

"MCGEE!" Hill called attracting Gibbs instead.

"What do you need McGee for?"

"I need to use MIT's brain on these computers since my own tech nerd is still in Russellville with his shrink. I hope he's not writing notes down for another book if what I'm hearing from DiNozzo and Doyle is true."

"Ziva will kill him if he does." Gibbs said.

"And I will help her get away with it after he described my bedroom in detail." Abby said.

"Do we have anything or are we going to keep talking about that damn book?" Hill asked.

"Michael needs to check the Bowles House for a computer of some sort. Because there is no file on Bowles in their computer systems."

"Kels, it's a case from the 1960s. I'm not expecting a computer file on it. But, I'll tell Michael to check anyway even though he'd bring it back here anyway if he finds a computer in there."

"Provided the State Police don't take it from him." Gibbs added.

"Matherson isn't the type to risk a Federal arrest over a computer. I'm sure Fornell's here for a reason."

* * *

Michael walked around the Bowles House. He was looking for something in what appeared to be the kitchen. Ben joined him.

"This is where Bowles murdered his family over dinner. No one understood why. I think my dad looked into this case. There's notes on it in his files." Ben said.

"I wonder if Bowles himself is still alive." Michael said as he looked for the basement door.

"If he is, he'd probably be in his 80s right now." Ben told his patient. Michael found the basement door and opened it.

"Basement."

"What are you looking for?"

"An answer that I may never find to a question that's been burning at me for a long time." Michael was in one of his moods. Ben looked at his phone.

"Pete said if you find anything that doesn't look right in here to take it back to Haddonfield and he sent Tommy down here to distract the State Police."

"You mean Ducky hasn't told Fornell to put Matherson in handcuffs for disturbing his bodies?"

"I guess not." Michael shined his flashlight into the basement.

"Someone's been here, probably the guy Ziva shot. Wilderness Survival packs and a computer setup. I guess this goes back with us." Ben shined a light towards another corner.

"Is vandalizing a grave a felony or something in this state?" Michael saw the tombstones of the Bowles Family in a corner with three coffins lying under each tombstone.

"It is if they dug up and stole coffins. He's gonna kill me when he finds out I told Fornell about this."

"I'd say you have no choice, except I'm the M.E. of record for the bodies we already have on this case. So, I choose to open these coffins." Michael gave Ben a pair of gloves.

"This house is now a crime scene." Ben put on the gloves and began to open the coffins with Michael's help. The sight before them shocked even Michael.

"I gotta get Ducky." Ben said.

"Tell Doyle to get over here, I'm gonna call the station and get Gibbs back down here. I need every inch of this house processed as a crime scene." Michael looked at three skeletons in the coffins and tried to conceal his fright. He had more questions then he had answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**I haven't worked on this story in a while, but decided to dust it off. This was set during NCIS Season 6 (hence Ziva being Mossad), but will contain references to events in NCIS Episode 8.22 "Baltimore". The Law & Order Criminal Intent references are correct for between Seasons 7 and 8 of that show.**

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**MICHAEL AND THE MARINE**

* * *

Ducky had arrived at the Bowles House to look over the skeletons Michael and Ben had found.

"Down here." Ben called.

"Oh my. Perhaps I should do some reading on this case." Ducky said.

"Either these are three more victims or three graves were dug up and the coffins removed along with the tombstones." Michael said. Hill arrived with Tommy and Alex.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Tampering with graves is not an NCIS case. Off the record, it may be connected and Gibbs wants to be kept in the loop." Hill said.

"These appear to be female. These two are in their late teens or early 20s. This one is much older. I'd need the files on the Bowles case to be certain and any dental records that might exist as well. Making a positive ID on these bodies will take some time. Especially if they are from a case as old as this one. I can only hope that the report done by the M.E. that examined the Bowles Family is not lost as well."

"Doyle, check with the Sheriff's Department for autopsy reports from the Bowles case and anything else they may have on it."

"Anything else?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, tell Matherson to check graveyards for missing tombstones and coffins. That will keep him busy for a while and out of my way." Michael added. Tommy grinned and left.

"It looks like someone did this with great care in making sure that the bones didn't shift while they were being moved." Alex said.

"Meaning there was more then one person involved or whoever moved these coffins can lift as much as Michael can." Hill added.

"Which theory is possible?" Ben asked.

"Multiple killers and this was an attempt to throw us off track." Michael said.

"Explain the police station then."

"Someone idolizing Bowles and killing anyone who gets in their way in an attempt to make someone think that I'm using Russellville as a new killing ground. That might sound completely stupid as well as worth having my head slapped and I will work on a better theory." Hill responded by slapping Michael on the head which got a look from Ducky.

"I forgot you are a student of Jethro's."

"Doyle gets them more then Michael does. I give Michael one for about every five I give Doyle."

"Are these going to HU or the morgue?" Ben asked.

"Morgue, but give HU a call and let them know so they can send someone over to put an age on the bones. Michael, help Doctor Loomis carry the coffins out to Ducky's truck. Alex, escort Doctors Loomis and Mallard back to Haddonfield." Hill gave instructions to his detectives.

"What about me?" Michael asked.

"You're staying here until Doyle, the Sheriff's Department, or the Empire relieve you." Hill said.

"I'm the only cop in a town full of drunk rednecks with shotguns right now."

"I'm sure Ben Meeker will be happy to point out the irony of that to you."

"What happened to Fornell and Sacks?"

"They're busy right now. Besides, Gibbs told them that they would be shot if they were seen with those guns."

"I guess Ziva won't be down here any time soon." Michael said to himself as everyone went about their business.

* * *

McGee had fallen asleep in the lab with Kelsey and Abby planning to cover him in makeup when Tony walked in.

"There any superglue in this place?" He asked as Gibbs walked in and bopped him on the head.

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo. Hill just called, said he's bringing a ton of stuff for you two from Russellville and there's some stuff headed to the morgue with Ducky and Loomis. Didn't I tell you that McGee's not your toy Abs?"

"Strange things do happen in here. Last month, Tommy got superglued out of his shoes after I thought someone was trying to get in here." Kelsey said as McGee woke up.

"That happened to McGee once when the same thing happened to me. I could have used Hydrochloric Acid on the floor instead." Abby said.

"I would have used that except Tommy barely passed Chemistry in high school and I think it's the only thing that Michael's basically vulnerable to.."

"You two were going to put makeup on me." McGee said confused.

"Tony wanted to superglue your face to the table." Abby said as the lab phone rang. Kelsey answered it on speaker.

"Lab." It was Hill.

"Kelsey, is Gibbs there?"

"Right here." Gibbs said.

"If you can spare him, I want Khayman in Russellville to backup Michael. I got the state guys chasing down a vandalized graveyard, Doyle's with the sheriff's department, and Martinson's escorting bodies to the morgue."

"Will do." Gibbs said and hung up. He turned to Tony.

"Tell Khayman to get down to Russellville." Fornell walked in as Tony walked out.

"I see it didn't take you long to take over this place."

"I didn't take over, Tobias. Just watching the fort while some business in Russellville is taken care of."

"I can send Sacks down there."

"Bodies are already on their way up here." Gibbs told his FBI counterpart.

"I'll have Sacks meet them at the morgue then." Fornell left as Gibbs turned to McGee.

"Don't fall asleep in here again McGee. You don't want to be wearing makeup when you wake up." McGee stared at Kelsey and Abby as Gibbs left.

* * *

"Any units near Russellville. We have a report of shots fired on Oak Lane." A county dispatcher said over the radio.

"Haddonfield unit in town responding." Michael replied and turned on his lights. He drove to where the call had come from and found a bunch of rednecks standing around with shotguns. It was the last thing he wanted to see. He got out of his truck and walked over to them.

"Give me those guns and explain yourselves. Now."

"He was looking into people's windows." One of them said.

"So that gives you people the right to shoot a person and kill them?"

"This town has no police force." Another one said.

"Detective Myers, I'll take it from here. Round them all up and take their guns." An Imperial Officer walked up to them as a squad of Stormtroopers began taking the guns from the rednecks and cuffing them.

"You are?"

"Major Dean Sammers. One of our Colonels wants to know if you got that engine."

"Where did he find that? I've checked every junkyard in the county for one."

"Junkyard in New York."

"Tell him I said thanks and keep them coming. I'll let him know when it's ready to be started. Watch out for an NCIS Agent named Anthony DiNozzo. He's likely to call you Major Slammers or Major Stammers. You can just smack him upside the head."

"I've heard about Agent Gibbs and his team. So it is true that they answer to no one and use corporal punishment on each other?"

"Yep. They also don't play well with other agencies."

"I read the file on this whole mess on my way here. Are there any updates?"

"Vandalized graveyard and 3 bodies removed from it along with tombstones, put in the basement of an old house, and are now heading to Haddonfield to be identified. I'll go tell my boss you're here. Don't forget to read them their rights." Michael went to his truck leaving Sammers to deal with the rednecks.

"Anybody home?" He called over the radio. Getting no response he tried again.

"Put down the donuts and pick up the radio."

"Michael, what's going on down there?" Kelsey's voice came over the radio.

"Rednecks opened fire on someone and the Empire has arrived to take charge of the town and the prisoners."

"I'l tell Dad when he gets in. He's on his way back with everything from down there." Kelsey said.

"I'll wait." Michael walked back over to Sammers.

"Where are they going?"

"PD in this town still a crime scene?"

"Basically. State Police running interference and being of no use at all."

"We have a landing site near here with basic facilities for processing prisoners. They'll be held there pending transfer to whoever wants them. I guess it will be Haddonfield that takes them."

"Or the Sheriff. Gibbs is running everything out of Haddonfield."

* * *

The suspect that Ziva had shot was recovering at Haddonfield Memorial and Gibbs had gone over with Ziva to do an interview with him.

"Name?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything." The man said.

"Well, we can get your name from your medical records or maybe you have a driver's license in your personal effects. Now, what happened in Russellville?" Gibbs said.

"I don't know."

"Then we just go with what we have. You'll be spending the rest of your life in a little place in Cuba called Gitmo since you wiped out an entire police force."

"I was doing research on Charlie Bowles for a project. I signed out the file from the police department, but they were all alive when I left there."

"Explain why you jumped us then." Ziva said.

"I thought you were a bunch of kids or gun toting rednecks. I meant to scare whoever it was away."

"So you didn't know about the coffins and the tombstones in the basement?"

"The what in the basement?"

"Someone dug up the coffins of the Bowles family and stole them from a graveyard along with the tombstones. We also found survival packs and computer equipment down there too. I guess it wasn't your stuff there."

"I left that stuff in the kitchen. Someone moved my stuff."

"Who would want to do that?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know. Probably some sick freak who wants to make a name for himself like Myers did. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The man screamed as Ziva cut off the morphine he had been given by squeezing the tube from the IV. A nurse came in to check the IV as Ziva quickly let go of the tube.

"Excuse me. I'm Nurse Daniels. Don't do that ever again. If you feel the need to torture people, don't do it in this hospital especially on my shift. Rest assured that Sheriff Hill will hear about this." She said to Ziva.

"She's Mossad." Gibbs said as Nurse Daniels checked the IV and found that Ziva had not done anything to cause damage to it.

"And I'm the Queen of England. He needs his sleep." She said and left.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Gibbs said and left with Ziva following.

"It might be best to wait until he can be interviewed at the police station." Ziva said.

"Or wait until that nurse is off duty and then come back." Gibbs replied.

"Are we putting a guard on this door?" Ziva asked as they stepped into an elevator.

"As soon as I can arrange it. If it turns out he's not a suspect, then he's a witness and we need to protect him." Gibbs explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**I haven't worked on this story in a while, but decided to dust it off. This was set during NCIS Season 6 (hence Ziva being Mossad), but will contain references to events in NCIS Episode 8.22 "Baltimore". The Law & Order Criminal Intent references are correct for between Seasons 7 and 8 of that show.**

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**MICHAEL AND THE MARINE**

* * *

Michael had returned to Haddonfield and walked in on Tony hovering over a computer. He promptly head-slapped Tony.

"Do not put whatever that is on our computers. I am not driving to Chicago to get them fixed."

"It's superglue. You never hazed someone before? This is Martinson's computer anyway. Sheriff had McGeek hook it up while you were in Russellville."

"Do not put that on his keyboard. I don't care how much Doyle paid or is planning to pay you to do it and no I never hazed someone before." Tony left the room under Michael's gaze. Alex walked in as Michael began going through the papers left on his desk.

"I take someone relieved you in Russelville?" He asked Michael as he sat down at his computer.

"McGee hooked it up." Alex said and began typing or at least he tried to type.

"DiNozzo told me before I ran him and his tube of superglue out of here." Michael replied not looking up.

"Probably about a minute too late though." Alex told him. Michael looked up and found Alex's fingers were in fact glued to the keyboard.

"DINOZZO, get in here." Michael shouted as Gibbs entered.

"He wanted to glue McGee's face to a desk in the lab." Tony ran in.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"You put superglue on my keyboard." Alex said annoyed.

"It was either your keyboard or Myers' keyboard, but I didn't know if he was going to be back before it dried." Gibbs slapped him.

"Would you let him get the hang of this place before you start hazing him like you do to McGee." Michael took a bottle out of his desk.

"You're lucky I keep this around. But, Doyle's been known to screw around with it himself. A couple of weeks ago, he superglued the box of donuts that Harry eats to a shelf in the file storage room." He said as he placed a bottle of nail polish remover on Alex's desk and began working to get Alex unglued from his keyboard.

"Don't let Doyle do this to you on a regular basis and DiNozzo won't be here long." Michael said as he carefully began pulling Alex's fingers off the keyboard. Pete walked in.

"Haddonfield Memorial just called, a patient ran out of the hospital. The patient that was technically in our custody. Now we have to find him without doing the Tommy Lee Jones speech from The Fugitive. I sent Doyle over there to set up the search." He said then looked at Michael and Alex.

"DiNozzo, did you take the tube of superglue out of Doyle's desk and put it on Martinson's keyboard?"

"It probably leaked out when Local Probie stole it." Tony said. Of course, no one believed him.

"Why would he leak superglue onto his own keyboard and not tell someone?" Michael asked. Tony left.

"Go help Doyle." Gibbs said. Andros walked in.

"Fornell and Sacks are dealing with the Shotgun Rednecks from Russellville now that the Empire has them locked up." He said.

"And we are looking for an escaped hospital patient." Michael added as he left after Alex was unglued from his keyboard.

* * *

Tommy had arrived at where the search party had set up its operations. He still had the information from Lawrence County in his car. Ziva was there already. A thought crossed his mind. It wasn't the first time he had had this thought. Besides, Michael wasn't around to hear him making this speech.

"Alright, listen up, people. Our fugitive has been on the run for ninety minutes." He said.

"It has been over 3 hours." She corrected him.

"Average foot speed over uneven ground barring injuries is 4 miles-per-hour."

"He stole a car on his way out and he was recovering from a gunshot wound."

"What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse. Checkpoints go up at fifteen miles." Michael arrived and put a camera around his neck as Tommy said this.

"We do not have the resources to cover a large area like that ." Ziva told him.

"Your fugitive's name is..."

"Harold Trumble." McGee said as he walked out of the hospital. Michael walked up to Tommy and head-slapped him.

"The Tommy Lee Jones speech every time we have a fugitive or escaped mental patient? Really, Doyle."

"He's as bad as DiNozzo." McGee said earning a death stare from Michael who then walked off.

"After the California business and they found out his sister chopped off a paramedic's head, some Fed did the same thing for him. If what DiNozzo told me is correct, I think it was Sacks." Tommy said once he was sure that Michael was out of earshot. Michael went to check out Trumble's room.

"How did he get out of here?" He asked a deputy that was left as a guard.

"The State Police pulled me off of him. Some Captain said he wasn't a suspect." Michael threw up his hands.

"This is great, you didn't think to clear with the station first?"

"Don't they have the authority to overrule us?"

"He was a Federal suspect, not a local suspect. I shouldn't be mad at you anyway, it's not your fault that the State Police exist for the sole purpose of pissing us off. Somebody take your statement?"

"Yes, Sir. Agent McGee did."

"Go back to the station and tell Hill and Gibbs I already threw the book at you for something that basically wasn't your fault." The deputy left as Tommy walked in.

"Search party is going. Empire is sending more bodies down to help cover the area. The Colonel that sent Sammers to Russellville knows about the movie and wanted to know why I wasn't checking junkyards, businesses, hotels, motels, truck stops, train stations, bus stations, and airports. I've added them to the BOLO I put out on Trumble and the stolen car."

"The State Police released him. I figure I'm going to arrest Matherson and let him explain himself to Gibbs. If he's lucky he won't be the second State Police Captain in a month that we've aired the dirty laundry of." Michael said trying not to laugh at the idea that an Imperial Officer knew about The Fugitive.

"But, we have blood now." Tommy said looking at the bed where some bloody bandages had been left.

"Good, bag it and tag it. Take it to the girls after you tell your search party that he's wounded." Michael said snapping a few photos first.

"Provided that Ziva doesn't kill him first." Tommy said and left after he gathered the evidence. Michael looked in the closet and found nothing of interest in it. McGee joined him.

"I took all the witness statements. Gibbs is going to kill someone."

"Yeah, a moron State Police Captain if I don't kill him first McGee. Add hospitals, drug stores, doctors offices, Urgent Care centers, and any other place that has medical stuff to the BOLO."

"I think we've covered everything and then some." McGee said.

"Cancel the henhouses and doghouses. No person could fit in those and cancel the outhouses. I'm not sure those even exist anymore. I just hope we don't catch more cases right now." Michael said and went to report his findings.

* * *

Andros had taken off as soon as the BOLO came out on Trumble. He figured that he would be of more use in the search then waiting for whatever was about to happen at the station. Gibbs didn't mind since he usually didn't have much for Andros to do at the crime scene anyway. What Gibbs didn't know was that Andros had a habit of stirring up trouble in his own way. The kind that made Director Vance uneasy if he wasn't trying to keep Tony from stealing out of the vending machines in the breakroom. He watched as a couple of kids ran from a car into a shop and then ran out with their arms full of goods. He was about to ram their car when Michael's truck came around the corner and rammed the car anyway. Andros pulled up behind Michael and got out of his truck.

"You get the BOLO?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, took off when DiNozzo thought it was a good idea to go through Martinson's Ipod." Michael walked over to the car.

"Detective Myers. We didn't do anything wrong." One of the kids said.

"Really, Keith." Michael said.

"I swear on my mother we didn't."

"That's not what my sister told me. She said you and your friends here left school without permission. Now where did these liquor bottles come from?" Michael took a stash of liquor bottles out of the car. Andros walked over.

"Pop the trunk." He said as Michael began removing the kids from the car.

"You can't search our car."

"Sure we can. Minor in possession of alcohol, shoplifting at the least. Robbery at the most. Cutting school. What's the baseball bat for?" Andros picked the trunk open and pulled out a bag.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

"You going to answer him or would you rather be locked in a room with his boss who has been known to make grown United States Marines cry just by looking at them?" Michael asked them.

"It's my gym clothes." Keith said obviously not wanting to endure a Gibbs Interrogation. Andros opened the bag anyway.

"I thought the use of steroids by high school athletes was prohibited." He said producing a bag of white powder.

"That's not mine." Keith said quickly.

"Shotgun not yours either?" Andros asked as Michael cuffed Keith. A pair of patrol cars arrived.

"Get them out and start hooking them up. Make sure you read them their rights." Michael said to the two deputies. He turned Keith around.

"Shotgun says you're under arrest."

"You wait until my daddy hears about this." Keith said.

"I'm sure he'll be real happy after hearing about underage drinking, drugs, skipping school, and a loaded shotgun that may have been used in an armed robbery from a Federal Agent. I hope he has plenty of money to bail you out of jail. Provided he wants to bail you out of course. In the meantime. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney even though our department has a rule about never ever involving lawyers." Michael replied. He had dealt with Keith's father before and maybe getting Gibbs to talk to the father would make things a lot smoother.

"There's a reason some people in this town still hate you Myers."

"Good. Besides I probably put most of them in jail at some point." Andros snickered.

* * *

Trumble had found his way to the Tower Farm. He figured that this was a good place to hide for a while. A pair of cars pulled up outside and he heard the distinct sound of Imperial Stormtrooper armor getting out of the cars.

"Why are we checking this dump?" One trooper asked.

"Detective Doyle said to check farmhouses. So we check farmhouses. What are the chances that he's in here?" Another said. Trumble decided that he had to find a way to slip out and back to his car. He looked for something that he could use as a weapon. He found a pitchfork on a wall and focused on his escape that he didn't notice another pair of cars arrive. Michael and Andros had arrived after dealing with Keith and his friends.

"You guys, take the back. We'll take the front." Michael said to the Stormtroopers. He and Andros pulled their Lightsabers out in case they needed them. Trumble had been planning to escape from the hospital after dealing with Gibbs when that State Police Captain decided that he was no longer a person of interest.

"You think he's in here?" Andros asked.

"Of course. I know this place inside and out. We get a lot of loud party calls about this place." Michael replied. They checked several parts of the farmhouse before finding their way to where Trumble was hiding.

"Last part of the building." Michael said. Trumble prepared to attack whoever it was that was approaching him. Michael and Andros got closer to him. Trumble charged at them with the pitchfork, missing as both of them managed to jump clear of him. He them turned around only to be tripped by Michael.

"Again we have to do this?" Michael asked as Andros put handcuffs on Trumble. The Stormtroopers ran in.

"We heard a scuffle in here. One in custody. We're clear." They said as Trumble was stood up.

"Harold Trumble, you're under arrest for multiple counts of murder and multiple counts of assault on law enforcement. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You technically have the right to an attorney. Although our bosses have a rule about them and if you can't afford one. You may not get one." The Stormtroopers agreed to take Trumble back to the police station so Michael and Andros could finish up at the farmhouse.

"You know I don't think Gibbs wanted his rights read to him." Andros told Michael.

"Force of habit. Even Nicole Wallace was entitled to being read her rights when we arrested her. Besides, I was following SOP to make sure the Empire didn't do some of those things your brother throws fits about them doing to prisoners I hear." He replied.

"My brother has very few problems with them. Officers handle the investigative work even though only Tevin Felth was sent to FLETC unless others were sent there by Imperial Command. I think Miguel Chavez was sent there too sometime before he was reassigned to my brother's team. FLETC turned out several classes of nothing but Imperial Officers that were trained in U.S. Police Procedures. Vance wasn't happy about that because it disrupted training of NCIS you ever go Fed, chances are you'll get an Imperial team since Jedi are qualified to supervise Imperial teams." Andros explained.

"Let's get back to the station. He left us nothing usable here except for the pitchfork that he tried to attack us with." Michael said picking up the pitchfork with a gloved hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing except a few characters and the plot.**

**I haven't worked on this story in a while, but decided to dust it off. This was set during NCIS Season 6 (hence Ziva being Mossad), but will contain references to events in NCIS Episode 8.22 "Baltimore". The Law & Order Criminal Intent references are correct for between Seasons 7 and 8 of that show.**

**HALLOWEEN: THE SERIES**

**MICHAEL AND THE MARINE**

* * *

Trumble sat in the interrogation room with Gibbs across from him while Fornell paced. Outside, Tommy and Tony watched.

"What is Gibbs doing?" Tommy asked.

"Staring mostly." Tony replied. Michael joined them and took a sip from a cup of coffee.

"Truth By Imtimidation. I'll watch, you go deal with Keith and his class-cutting pals." Michael told Tommy.

"Anything I need to know?"  
"He had a gun and stolen liquor in his car."

"Nice felony robbery case." Tony added as Alex walked in.

"Who pulled off a felony robbery?" Alex asked.

"One of our local teenage troublemakers. My sister's bringing his school records over." Michael said.

"You can get that? It always took me three days for paperwork."

"Haddonfield High has a real problem with truancy. We use the disciplinary records of any student caught skipping school to determine the proper course of action. In Keith's case, we have other charges against him and his pals. The records would then be used by the court to determine bail. In short, the number of truancies. The higher their bail will be. They also hate my sister." Michael explained. Gibbs had decided to use the camera in the room as a place to hang Fornell's jacket.

"Not good. Gibbs hanging up Fornell's jacket. Means you don't want to know what's about to happen in there." Tony said.

"Should I leave?" Alex asked.

"Torture's top secret." Tony told him earning a head-slap from Michael.

"I'm surprised that moron hasn't shown up yet considering he's got a bug in his butt about this department." Michael told Tony.

"He's afraid of Gibbs." Andros said walking in.

"Are we talking about that Thompson character who left NCIS Headquarters by jumping through a window three stories up instead of taking the elevator after Gibbs caught him going through people's desks?" Tony asked. Michael answered him with another head-slap.

"My brother wants to kill that man big time. He keeps poking around NCIS and I wonder who's gonna kill him first. Gibbs or my brother." Andros told Tony." Inside the interrogation room, Trumble confessed to everything after Fornell told him that he could be charged as a terrorist for the murders in Russellville.

"Could he even be charged as a terrorist?" Alex asked.

"Local Probie, did you not see the remains of Russellville PD?" Tony asked.

"I didn't think that would fall under the category of terrorism." Alex said.

"It's a good threat and it worked." Michael said. Gibbs opened the door and signaled to a deputy.

"Book him for 15 counts of murder and tender him to the Empire when they get here."

"I guess we're going home soon then?" Tony asked.

"No DiNozzo, I thought we should stay for the trial." Gibbs said sarcastically.

* * *

Outside the building, Ziva was with Alex and McGee showing them how to throw knives while Tony and Tommy watched.

"Bet you $20 that McGeek is going to hit something he shouldn't hit with that." Tony said.

"Bet you $50 that Martinson throws like a girl." Tommy replied. Hill and Gibbs appeared behind them.

"If you bet on McGee, he collects." Gibbs told them.

"Same for Martinson." Hill added. Alex threw the knife, it landed on the target Ziva had set up. Hill held out his hand.

"You both owe Alex $50." He said as McGee threw the knife. It too hit the target. Gibbs held out his hand.

"You both owe McGee $20." Tommy and Tony were speechless.

"That's the other part of the rule. Both parties have to pay the person they made a bet on." Hill said.

"Boss?" Tony said.

"You can fork over the cash, or I'm sure the Sheriff here has some cells that need to be cleaned." Gibbs said.

"The drunk tank needs to be mopped for starters. I also have squad cars that need to be washed and gassed." Tommy and Tony quickly produced the money.

"Has anyone seen Andros?" McGee asked.

"Has anyone seen the notes for the next Deep Six?" Tony asked McGee as Alex and Ziva joined them.

"Make sure my brother gets a copy of this book. He can use it to fill his bookshelf." Andros said.

"As soon as Abby and Ducky are ready, we are out of here." Gibbs announced.

"Hopefully before the CIA's psycho shows up." Tommy said, earning a head-slap in response as Michael appeared.

"I do not want to see, hear, or even smell that guy. Last time he was in town, he was digging through the University's trash and we ended up with two dead bodies at the town dump." Michael turned to Gibbs.

"We think the guy operates under a leave no witnesses policy." Tommy was about to say something, but thought better of it. Abby and Kelsey joined them.

"Gibbs, we need to stop at the Haddonfield Market before we leave. Guess what they have there." Abby said.

"Caf-Pow for the road Abs?" Gibbs replied.

"Mr. Shin said he's going to stop selling it if he doesn't get more people buying it. The customer base dried up when Four Loko hit HU's campus." Kelsey said.

"Kelsey, that stuff is malt liquor and shouldn't be anywhere near much less on HU to begin with. Michael's trying to run that stuff out of town after HMH treated some people who drank way too much of it at a party that we had to shut down." Tommy said.

"Michael is not Elliot Ness during Prohibition." Hill said.

"Which would make you Sean Connery to his Kevin Costner Tommy? Sorry, Boss." Tony said as Gibbs slapped him for making a movie reference.

"We're raiding HU's dorms because the school asked us to do it." Michael said. Ducky and Ben joined them about an hour later.

"HU had an overdose. We're waiting to find out what caused it. I suspect our favorite malt liquor disguised as an energy drink may have something to do with it." Ben said.

"I certainly hope this does not become more of a problem then it already is in the future." Ducky said.

* * *

The NCIS team left later that day. Michael sat down at his desk and began doing something on his computer.

"Harold Trumble is dead. He attempted to escape from Imperial custody and some Stormtroopers opened fire on him. Someone hung a terrorist tag on him." Hill said as he entered the room where Michael, Tommy, and Alex worked.

"Probably Gibbs unless someone saw the crime scene photos from Russellville." Tommy said.

"Empire just had a work release detail rebury the bodies of the Bowles Family in a different cemetery. They want to know who to contact regarding moving those bodies to another state to keep the freaks who worship cold-blooded murderers guessing. They're leaning towards a location in New York City." Alex read from an email.

"I say go ahead and do it. Make that whole mess someone else's problem." Tommy told them.

"Bryan Khayman already has one problem with this department's fingerprints on it. I don't think he wants another one of our problems. But, I'll ask him if he wants three bodies from an old murder case that have a following of cult worshippers with them." Michael said.

"Unless he has them buried at Potter's Field. Which is probably what the Empire wants to do with them anyway." Alex told them.

"Michael, have Khayman get the box numbers from the city and email them to us. Loomis left paperwork with the bodies so that they can be matched to a name." Hill said.

"On it." Michael sipped his coffee and began typing an email. Hill watched as his three detectives finished up their end of the case or at least he knew Michael was working. Tommy was probably playing a game and Alex was still learning the ins and outs of the department's computer systems.

* * *

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

"Mr. Palmer, I trust that nothing happened in my absence?" Ducky asked his assistant Jimmy Palmer as he walked into Autopsy.

"Just a two pack a day smoker here and Doctor Loomis sent the bodies from Haddonfield here." Palmer pointed to a table with a body on it as Gibbs walked in.

"This poor fellow died of natural causes Jethro. The Haddonfield bodies are in the coolers waiting to be claimed." Ducky said without looking up from the table.

"Myers just told Khayman that the Bowles Family is being reburied by the Empire. They want to move the bodies to New York."

"That should keep the freak shows from finding them." Jimmy said earning looks from Ducky and Gibbs.

"That sounded a lot more inappropriate then it did in my head. I'm going to get an instrument tray ready." He said and walked away as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah? On it." He turned to Ducky.

"Two Marines beaten to death outside a bar." Gibbs said and left.

"Mr. Palmer, put this poor man in the cooler and get the van ready." Ducky said.


End file.
